


Unscheduled Session

by fika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fika/pseuds/fika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin get an annoying patient. Problem is he is not a psychiatrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscheduled Session

Hot day, and he is so glad he can make it to this place. It’s cooler inside this office. He sees outside the window where the sun seems to dominating today. Bored, he think it probably good to kill some time with good reading.

His long fingers strolling on the bookshelf. This is one of the reasons why he likes this place, a collection of books in a wall. The titles are all jumping, not arranged nicely as he likes it, but all like a treasure waiting to be enjoyed. Finally his eyes catch something that seemingly interesting; dark purple-blue book with two apples on the cover. One apple is red and another is yellow.

He then sits on a comfy huge leather chair with small wheels under -not that he is a manager or CEO or something like that. He crosses his leg, put one hand on arm rest to support his head. Another hand opens the page of the book on his lap. A cup of tea and classic music as companion, perfect noon. He’s been in that position for couple minutes before the door open in a click, a little regret why didn't he lock it before. He looks up at the source of his disturbance with irritated face only to find a male, with beanie, scarf and masker.

In instant, his eyes get bigger. Is it possible he is being robbed? But a robber can be this attractive? Okay, his face is not visible but he has broad chest-shoulder, tall, nice scarf and smell good too.

“Oh, great.” The new up-comer says in relieve, sounds muffled but his tone is low, husky voice. “I saw closed sign in front but I’m sure there is someone here. I need your help.”

His mind lights an alarm, he should expel this man. He is not a guest for him but to the original owner of this place. “You read closed why still get in?” tongue can’t hold for that comment to blurt.

“Please?” He begs, which sounds more as question rather then begging. “I need a consultation but I’m afraid if peoples know that I see psychiatrist. I just need to talk. Please?”

Really must avoid a situation he is not supposed to get. “Listen!”

“No, wait! I should talk and you listen. Hurry!” He even cut his sentence.

He sighs, face red from holding a grudge. Wanting to slaps this man who seemingly has more power than himself, it’ll be a real suicide if he to encounter this man physically.

Get a silent ‘Okay’, the man hurriedly lays his body to the long couch, makes himself comfortable. Changmin on the other side is not moving, still look at the book with less interest than before. “Say something!” he daringly says.

The man pouts but that’s not visible from where Changmin sit. “How would I know you won’t ignore me? I’ve heard that psychiatrist would sit out of patient’s witness so they can read, play games or sleep. Not even heard me!”

“So?”

“Move here!” He commands shamelessly. Changmin gives up and walks to the chair placed in front of the couch where the man lays. Anything to quickly get rid of this man. “No, no! Not in front of me! You make me nervous!”

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Then how would we do this?”

“Sit beside me.” The man points at the space on the side of couch, Changmin moves the chair. “Wait. I can’t see you there!” He says when Changmin tries to makes huge gap. “Too close, further! No… not there! Don’t face me! Okay, that’s perfect.” After moving the chair 3 times, he finally satisfied.

_Damn it!_ –Changmin curses in his head. He knows this man won’t listen if he explains he is not a psychiatrist here. “Now talk! What’s your problem?” he says strictly.

“You are not taking any notes? Why you brought the book you read before with you?” The man is very detail about psychiatrist, maybe he already gains some information before decides to find one. Except one information about the psychiatrist he looking for.

“Okay, fine!” He takes his notes. His own notes, and pen. Bach still plays at the back with low volume.

 

 

It keeps silence for 3 minutes, and Changmin can’t wait any longer. “Are you going to talk or not? “

“I’m trying to relax, okay? I’m a bit nervous here.”

_Yeah, that’s quite visible._

The man pulls his beanie. Short silky hair in caramel and black, Changmin sees. He wants to touch that hair, feels the softness on his hand. “Well… I have someone…” He starts after gulping a lump, Changmin can even hear that.

“If you want to talk about love prob…”

He butts in. “No, it’s not that! I mean inside me.”

Have a smart head and ability to says it out loud with sharp tongue is not always profitable. Imagination of a medical case that someone can have a twin inside his body and live more a parasite “I’m not doctor, if you have a Siamese twin parasite inside your body, you…”

The person looks at him in boring state. Scarf still covers half of his face, but the sharp eyes judge Changmin, hard. “I mean another personality, if that helps.” He says calm. “You’re a psychiatrist and personality is your specialty I supposed.”

“Oh… well, go on.” A bit embarrassed his ears turns pink.

Eventually, the man becomes unsure. “What should I tell?” He asks for suggestion.

“Start from when did you realized that.” He says quietly.

He breathes, tries to relax even Changmin not asking him to do so. “Years ago, when I was a kid.”

He frowns. “You have problem back then when you were a kid? Violation?”

“I get many accident before, often got hurt but no violation. I mean normal violence was all I got.”

There is no such good violation, he thinks. How on earth there is a normal violation? Except if his family is sort of barbaric, lived in the Viking era. “How far did you consider normal?”

“Student fight?”

He nods an understanding. He himself was more as nerd, and seeing those guys who fights to other can both bring pity and jealousy. Pity for they has nothing better to do and jealousy because he himself is not as strong as them. Not mastering martial arts ad always awkward when it comes to dance. “Bad boy” Changmin mumbles. “You fight a lot during school?”

“Well… not really. Only sometimes, if it necessary. I mean that’s not the point now, rite?” He suggests, does not want to reveal more of this student fight things.

Changmin lips pursed. “Right.” He says, agree. “Maybe you ever got accident that made this personality grow?” He suggests. Does not know why he seems to need to know how this personality grows. He just think mental problem is alike to physical problem. In order to find the way out, he must find the root of the problem. Simple as that.

“I don’t think so. It starts before that except if it started after my mom accidentally dropped me from balcony on second floor. When I was 2 years old.”

Is it possible if the accident that time damaged his brain? Maybe he does need to suggest this man to go to doctor instead, doing CT scan or something like that. “You have so many accidents I guess. So? How this personality? I mean your other personality? Opposite? Or maybe dangerous?” He imagine Dexter right now.

“Not really. It… it just different.” There is a hint of hesitation.

“Oh, sure… How come we forget?” Sure it different “So how did you realize it exists?”

There is a short pause. “Peoples point it to me. So I know.”

He snapped, “They can see that?”

That man nods to no one. “It’s quite visible, and I realized that too.”

“Is it part of your grumpy side?” He guess. He knows there is personality that comes out when someone get so much pressure or feeling angry, quite similar to Hulk or dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

He shakes his head furiously, a cute moment Changmin missed. “No. He’s good. Pretty good. Almost not much different I guess.”

He is calmer now, this man is not going to kill him if his other self comes out to surface. “He is not kind of murder or psycho?”

“No. he did nothing close to crime.”

“So what the differences are?” _Be careful!_ –He reminds himself, gets alarmed.

He raises his hand to his eyes level. “He writes with left hand, and using chopstick with left hand too, open the door knob, everything.”

“So you normally right handed? But why it becomes disturbing?”

“Writing is not disturbing, except that another me talk Japanese”

He frowns, “You what?!”

“Talk Japanese.” He repeats. “And then people around me asked when did I start learn Japanese and where.”

He is a Korean, this man is Korean, speaks with the same language, they are in Korea now. “Your other personality is Japanese?” he says, disbelieve.

“While I’m a Korean myself.” He mention just to ensure.

“You are not aware of that?” the curious grow just before he realize that.

He shrugs, “When another personality takes over, how would you aware? Besides, it comes out more often lately I guess. I eat Dak Bokgeum Tang at lunch and then goes to Japanese restaurant to eat Hitsumabushi. The waiter even think that I’m a Japanese. The owner of that restaurant is Japanese. After I eat that hitsumabushi, I suddenly grabs my consciousness again and the owner asks me if I lived in Osaka because I talked with that dialect.”

“What is Hitsumabushi?”

Changmin can only sees his side profile right now, hands moving everywhere, gestures while he explaining. “It’s a Japanese dish, I’m not quite sure what’s that at first but the other me decides to take home and surprisingly he is not coming out again and I eat that. It’s ell.”

“Delicious?”

He nods, something he has to admit. “Yeah. It’s tasty. Wait! Why are we talking about food while we supposed to do something with my problem. Are you being serious here?”

His ears turn pink. “I’m serious.” He says strictly to hides embarrassment.

The man continue to encounter. “Why I find you are not really care about it? You think I’m totally comfortable with it?”

No it’s not because he is careless, he is just an ordinary people trapped in a situation that makes him must listen carefully to someone problem. “Maybe?”

“I wouldn’t looking for help if I’m okay with that.” He eying the psychiatrist with fierce eyes. He raised his head and turns so that Changmin sees his face. Whole of his face. Small face with perfect nose Changmin envy and strong jaw. Also a pair of kitten eye and heart shaped lips with plump lower lip that so inviting. He so want to nibble to that lower lip. “Hey!” The man look somewhat annoyed. “Can you stop staring at me like that? We are doing consultation right now.”

Being reminded like that is no good. “Yeah, sorry.” He tries to look anywhere but to that face. Who know there is such perfect man like this. So much his type. With board shoulder, small face, the look so firm thigh, no ass but that’s not a problem for him at all. He start to think what the hidden assets he might has. Hey, he sure if he able to see this man smile, he, no wait. Without that, he already fall for him. “What did you say?”

“I haven’t say anything though”

Now who is stupid? “Well... you don’t feel comfort but that’s not very disturbing, right?” he tries his best to get his focus back.

“Sort of. But can you imagine want to grab lunch but wakes in the middle of eating Nagasaki Champong”

“What’s that?”

“Name of noodles from Nagasaki, Japan. Why again we talking about food?”

Because that’s kind of a good disturbance for him to stop imagining the heart shape lips hovering over his and it’s hard to control himself. But that’s much better than straightforwardly asking the man’s phone number. But that’s totally not professional for a psychiatrist to asking the patient’s phone number just to asks for dinner. Wait, maybe he can ask that? For the sake of consultation but that will open his disguise. He is not a psychiatrist at all, not even once he learn about psychology. He is just someone who waiting for his cousin. His cousin is the real psychiatrist.

If this man knows he is not the man he looking for, he probably will call police for illegal service.

“Um... sorry. I’m hungry.” Great, he says that.

The man sigh. Sound disappointed for such unprofessional behavior. “So... do you have something to say?”

“What?”

“I mean can you suggest me something? Receipt? Anything? I have tell you my problem and you should tell me what should I do.”

Changmin does not know how psychiatrist do. He refuses to go to one because he afraid if another psychiatrist know his cousin and tell him everything he knows.

He looks at the book he read before. Gulping and say. “You... should... Choose.”

“What?”

_The art of choosing_ , he has not finish the 3rd page but that’s not a problem at all. Choosing is should be the main point of that book. “Choose. Yes. That is.”

“I have to choose? Over what?” He frowns, clearly asking for more explanation.

“Over yourself. It’s you, right? You are someone who write and eat with right hand and speak Korean like all of us do, Korea residence. If there is another you who do things that so not you, you have to choose of which part you want.” The handsome man cocked his head to see Changmin better, but that’s only raise stutters from him. “I...I... I believe that you can show who the boss is. In your body, I mean. Show this Japanese from Osaka that the owner of this Korean is totally Korean.”

The man stay quiet as if to consider whether it’s a good idea or not.

Changmin has start to cursed in his head because he feels the pair of eyes is penetrating his mind, raise a heat pooling on the pit of his stomach. This man is indeed hot, and his suggestion that sound so professional is just one kind of lie. And if this man find out, he’ll definitely hates him and refuse to see him again and he won’t have any chance to hit on him. Wait, why again he want to start to have a relationship with this man. He must make sure this man won’t need any help from him as psychiatrist or he’ll come back here. Oh, how much he wish his cousin is not coming back soon or his lie will revealed in instant.

“So... I have to choose.” He starts. “Can I do that?” he asks.

Changmin shrugged. How do he knows. “It of course depends on your own will.”

“You think I can?”

He looks to the door. “Judging of how you successfully enter this place safely, you can. Or at least you need a little bit more determination.”

The man looks away from Changmin, he bits his lower lip, thinking about it. After few minutes of thinking in total silence, since Changmin is too afraid to make a move, that man smile. He flops from the couch happily then walks closer to Changmin.

Changmin’s heart beat tantrum as this man walk closer, the smile is so warm and sincere. “Okay, I’ll try that. That sounds good.”

“Um... well...” He looks anywhere but the man.

The man smiles wholeheartedly, all blinding as the sun approach. And sort of hot as if a small sun radiating his whole body. A sunbath to the inside of his body. “Sorry for disturb you, Sir...”

“That was nothing.” He shakes his head, suddenly feels shy after.

“And so... where is my bill?”

“Bill? Who is bill?” His doe eyes get impossibly bigger, wires in his head possibly unconnected well.

He tilts his head and even Changmin sure this man is older than him, he looks so cute. “A payment for this service?”

“Oh! That bill. No... you don’t have to. I’m really did nothing.”

His eyes beaming like a sad kitten. “But...”

“I insist. Don’t. Really.”

“... Okay.” He put his scarf on likes when he enter this office. “Thank you.” He bows for the last time. Changmin feels guilt more than before.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Changmin.” Minho, all bright and seemingly high spirited. Changmin only gives Minho a grunted sounds as reply. They’re friends and sometimes rival in gym, but he can’t really cope up his stamina and is not quite made for sport-games. He swears won’t play table tennis for half year after losing from Minho.

“What’s up, man? You don’t okay.” Minho joins him to sit at the bench on the college’s park.

“I’m fine.” He says still with his chin lays on the table, look at his open book with no interest.

“No, you are not.” He blurted easily, taking his water bottle and chokes down 2 gulps. “Kyuhyun told me that you has this I-slipped-a-big-fish syndrome. He hasn’t success to dig anything from you.”

Because he doesn’t want to talk about it when he knows he will laughed at. “I think I am.” He put his forehead to the table, wishing he can melt it down.

“Woohoo. So tell me about this...”

“Man.” Changmin completes, Minho and Kyuhyun knows his preferences, which is girl or boy. Mostly girls but after the second time he dates a male, he seems to lose interest. Maybe there was something in his relation with that man and he decides to get moratorium for courting the gender.

Minho raises brow, it something special because Changmin is picky. “Man. Is he good?”

Mind travels to the whole package that man wo come in to his cousin office that day. Small face, heart shaped lips, kittenish eyes, sharp nose, strong jaw and neck, firm thigh, broad shoulder chest. Polite too actually, if only he wasnt freaked out about got some help as fast as he could. “He is hot.”

Minho swifts, interested and excited. “Escalate. I remember your last boyfriend. You told me he is good.” And suddenly broke up, Changmin said there was nothing and that they’re fine. Fine but avoiding each other.

He feels the hotness of his own breath when his forehead pressed to the table like this. He remember that last boyfriend he ever has. “This one is hot. And we are in the so weird situation and it’s impossible to hit on him. Even after that, it will be so impossible to do that. And I don’t know if he interested to me or not.” And he is aware if that man has no interest to him, at all. Mouth wide, ears that too big, lanky figure. He probably proud of his eyes, but that’s all.

“You looks so pathetic.”

“I am.”

His brows raised, it’s an easy give up. “You become weirdo just because of this man?” Minho gets no answer. “Fine, Chwang. Since the man you look forward is out of reach. How about find another?”

“I’m not interested.” He meant it.

“Come on… There is this guy from Japan...”

Changmin hisses instantly, makes Minho can’t finishes his sentence. “I don’t want to hear anything about a guy from Japan.”

“Even if he is come from Osaka?”

“Especially that!” He snaps

“I thought it’ll make any differences.” He mumbles. “I just want to help. And I thought he won’t be more than eye candy because this guy just come for study related and will come back to Japan, maybe soon. But just saying that it’s so unfair you haven’t see this guy and you already choose.”

He raises his head, and put his chin on the table. “Minho... I’m sick of choosing.” But his hand takes something from his side, a beanie that man left that day. If only he can see him again, he will at least can have a little conversation.

“God… what happen to you? If you want to drink that shit out, I’m willing to company you, but at least don’t be this pain in ass.”

He breath to the beanie, smelling that man’s scent. “Right… Sorry Minho, but I’m really not in the mood.”

“M’kay. I forgive you. But you have to take a look on that man I told you. Just look, no pressure.”

He sighs, Minho is so hard to satisfied. “Fine. But only when if he’s around. I don’t want to catch a man that make me look so demanding.”

“Uh… 5 o’clock. He is talking to our Japanese professor. He is master degree.”

“Here?”

Minho shakes his head. “No. in Japan. Maybe some academic things so here he is. But he probably will be a good eye candy to you. Not that I interested, I just want to light you up.”

Eventually Changmin turns to see the Osaka guy. He searching him with lazy gaze but there is a man who looks so stand out among peoples, moreover among old professor. “He…” He turns his body too fast and too careless of his place right now, he falls from his seat. “Ouch!” yell of pain slipped easily after his butt landed ungraciously.

“Yah! Are you okay?” Minho crouching in front of him with worry but Changmin gaze is already fixed to one point.

“He speaks Japanese?”

“Sure.”

Changmin gulped nervously. “Eat and write with left hand?”

Minho’s vein is twitched. “How do I know?”

“Sumimasen?”

“No, God. Minho, help me.” Changmin hand tries to reach for his friend.

The man holds the side of his body and help him up to sit on the seat.

Minho is totally confuse. “Help you what? He already did that?”

“Daijobu?”

“You…” Changmin can’t believe this. “You become Japanese?” Is it a Karma from God already? How to fix such things? “It shouldn’t be like this. Wait. It’s wrong. Totally wrong. You should spill Korean, not… Oh my God. What did I done?” face-palming out of sudden stress.

“I think I’ll go find Kyu…” Minho says. “He knows Chinese, maybe Japanese too!” He yells before completely disappear.

Changmin raises his head from his hand. “Wait! Don’t leave me like this! Minho! I don’t understand Japanese!”

Minho pretends he hears no protest and walks faster –almost running to find his other best friend.

“Daijobu? He repeats, eyes fixing to Changmin and practically traps him between the table and himself. He half kneeling, and that’s makes Changmin feels fluttered, like he is going to get a proposal.

“Listen, kay.” Changmin speaks slowly like it’ll make his words understandable “I’m sorry. I am really sorry. I’m not a psychiatrist. My cousin is. It just happen that I was in his office while he’s out and I... I should expel you that time. And I shouldn’t give you suggestion in the first place. Oh my God. How come that personality takes over and you become a Japanese?” Changmin is not trying to cover his sudden frustration. His long fingers seems has rooted on the side of his head. He looks down and shut his eyes, half hope that when he is open his eyes, Yunho is gone.

He hears chuckles which soon become a laugh. Changmin looks up to the figure in front of him. The man who is looks so handsome with his laugh, his eyes turns to pair of crescent. So cute it resembling cat. “Um… Am I say something wrong? Wait. You don’t understand Korean. Aish, what the hell am I saying? It’s all fruitless.”

“No, that’s not.”

Changmin looks up. “What? What did you say? You speak Korean right now? But you should only able to speak Japanese in Osaka dialect.”

“I can.”

“You!” he almost yells. “How? That other personality takes over and…”

“There is no other personality. I use that excuse in order to know you. I saw you from the window of that psychiatrist office and I think I fall in love at first sight.”

“But… Japan? Korea?”

“I’m a Korean. But I lived in Japan almost my whole life. In Tokyo. But I learn Osaka dialect too after I take master degree there” He smiles shyly. “I know you are not a psychiatrist, you are too young for that.”

No it’s not enough explanation. “But you use left hand just now. When you in the office, you use right hand.”

“I’m ambidextrous, is that explain?”

“Huh?”

"I read this good psychological comic book and get the idea."

"It's only a plot?"

“Sort of." Yunho admits. "So? Are we going to talk about me whole day? Or can I ask you for lunch so we can talk about you?”

The Bambi eyes get bigger and rounder, the man finds it cute. “Me? You interested of me? You ask me to go out?”

The smile is so genuine when he extend his hand “Yes. I’m Yunho.”

“Changmin.” He takes it for a shake hand but find it’s hard for him to let it go.

Yunho does not seems mind with Changmin clinging to his hand like this. “So, Changmin. Do you like Japanese food?”

“No.” Yunho face looks sad in instant. “I mean, I don’t know much about Japanese food, so I don’t know. But I would like to learn from you.”

A light comes back to the kittenish face. “Great. Do you have classes?”

“Yes. No! I mean I have but I want to skip that because... Let’s go now. I’ve dreamt about you whole week.” He say it bluntly in the end, make Yunho freed chuckles.

Yunho say something rather shyly. ”I have to be honest that I’m so afraid if you find me not attractive.”

“God. Are you kidding me?” Changmin can’t believe his luck. “And... is it possible for you to stay over at my place?”

Yunho laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea after reading one or two chapter of 'Les Psy' by Raoul Cauvin. You can search it in Internet.


End file.
